Shock of Surprise - HarryLuna
by Enigmatix
Summary: Two years after he defeated Voldemort, Harry is sitting in a bar when a very changed and mature Luna walks in and surprises him. Just when he is now getting used to the new Luna. she gives him a surprise that leaves him dumbfounded!


Harry wasn't actually married to Ginny yet, when he saw Luna, about a two years after he defeated Voldemort. He was now nineteen and she eighteen and from the time he saw her, can you imagine that he didn't even recognise her at all?

There he was sitting in a bar in Godric's Hollow, sipping on a butter beer, when she walked in unnoticed by him. He saw from the corner of his eye that someone had come in but was so engrossed in the today's newspaper, he didn't look up. Luna, however, saw him as soon as she came in and came towards him. She quietly sat down and remained silent, studying him, a smile on her face.

Now before I continue, might I just describe to you how Luna DID look that night because it will add a bit more surprise on your part when you finally note Harry's reaction to what he saw. Luna was wearing a long satin midnight blue coat that went to her knees and a hat to go with it as well. Beneath that she had on dark blue satin dress that was low cut that showed a lot of cleavage and the dress hugged her now fully matured body as perfectly as ever. The dress wasn't long, mind you. It went midway down to her creamy white thighs and stopped there, giving a well enough view of her shapely legs. Her footwear was a knee high black snow boots and she had on gloves to match her coat as well.

A few minutes had gone by before she realised that Harry was deeply interested in the article he was reading, it would be a long time before he actually looked up so she reached over with a gloved hand and fingered the edge of a page.

'I wonder how long it will be before they realise that they cannot get rid of all the death eaters there are', she said and kept on reading the front page of the paper that was facing her.

'Oh well. One cannot get rid of all evil in the world can they?' Harry silently asked and kept on reading. He was indeed deeply buried in the article he was reading. It was on the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback last week. He could feel excitement bubbling up inside him as he read that it was a possible alternative to life in prison that the death eaters caught would be executed on favour of the Ministry.

'At least you got rid of the source of it, Harry', she said, finally addressing him and he slowly lowered the paper. For a while he stared at her trying to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. That couldn't be LUNA, he thought as he blinked several times to make sure there were no particles in his eyes to make him see things.

'Hello Harry', she said smiling and he gasped.

'LUNA?'

'Yes. Pleasure to see you again Harry Potter', she said, 'I was beginning to worry that you had quite forgotten me.'

Harry studied her and noted the above descriptions I did give you and he kept staring. I know I would have stared!

'How's Ginny?' she asked and ordered a butter beer when the bartender asked her what she wanted.

'Good. She's good. And you?' Harry asked.

'Oh I'm quite well, actually. I have rented an apartment here. I might seek out a job somewhere.'

'Look at you Luna!' Harry managed to exclaim and he still was in shock, 'you have changed a lot in two years!'

'I have, haven't I?' she asked, suddenly looking at herself as if she didn't notice, 'I decided to alter my wardrobe. Daddy's suggestion', she whispered and she smiled.

'Yes you have changed! Just look at the dress and the lipstick and eye liner and, you look very nice.'

'I'm glad you like the new me Harry', she said, 'more people fancy me now. Although, you always fancied me didn't you?'

And Harry suddenly found that what she had just said had a double meaning. Was she trying to tell him that he had once loved her? Where was the old Luna that he knew that used to talk about Nargles and Wrackspurts and wear her Spectrospecs? The womanly looking person before him seemed to be anything but Luna.

'Why yes. I always fancied you Luna. You were my best friend remember?'

'Best friend?' she asked looking puzzled, 'oh I wasn't a best friend. That is what you had Ron and Hermione for wasn't it?'

'Na, I liked you, I...'

'Oh come on Harry', she suddenly said cutting him off, 'just say it. You never saw me as a girl who you could love the way you loved Cho and Ginny.'

'Don't say that Luna. I loved you a lot', he said now finding the truth in what she was saying.

'But not THAT way and I get it. I was the weird one, right?'

And there was silence because she had just said the truth. It was exactly why he had never seen her THAT way, he realised. She was weird indeed but yet she was still his friend and he never knew that Luna used to see him as more than that. She always appeared happy with herself and never seemed to be the type of girl who had crushes on boys.

'You were weird. BUT that didn't stop me from being your friend.'

She remained silent for a while then looked at him.

'I loved you Harry.' And it was like if she never did say it because she had whispered it.

Harry thought he was hearing things, imagining that being said by Luna but when he looked at her, he saw that she was looking at him with such intensity in her eyes.

'I moved here just to see you again. Just to tell you. Even if you don't care at all at least you know now.'

'Luna', he quietly said looking at her, 'I can honestly say I never thought of you that way and it wasn't because you were weird. It was just that you never struck me as the type of girl who seemed to love boys and find love important to you. I...'

'You are the last person I expected to tell me that Harry. I thought at least you knew that I was not weird, that I was a human. One who was capable of loving and caring as well as liking a boy', she said sadly.

'I'm sorry Luna, I really am.' And suddenly he felt bad because she was right. He had always been the one to see her as a friend yet he omitted the fact that Luna was just like any other girl who could love and fancy boys. Back then it was all about Cho and Ginny for him and he never thought of her that way.

'Remember when you took me to Slughorn's Party? I felt so special.'

'I remember that. You were special. Still are special and will always be.'

'Aw thank you Harry, but that's not why I am here: to hear that I am special alone.'

'Why are you here then Luna?' he asked and was growing quite fearful of what she had in mind.

'Lean over let me whisper it into your ear', she said quietly and he put down the paper on the bar counter and leaned in, prepared to hear some dreadful secret she was keeping for such a long time from him.

But what Luna did next was beyond what Harry had expected for when he leaned in, she moved her mouth to his left ear then whispered 'keep this between us alone' and she kissed him softly on his ear. Before his mind could even register what she was doing, Luna held his face with both of her hands and pulled his lips to hers but she didn't kiss him immediately.

'One can change', she whispered, 'I will always love you', and she softly placed her lips on his and kissed him lightly for a few seconds then deeply. When he was able to come to his senses, he started to feel this warm sensation within him that startled him. The way she was kissing him was driving him crazy because she was using her tongue to tease him and her hands were massaging his neck as she did what she did.

Luna kissed him for more than a minute and when she finally pulled apart from him, she was smiling.

'Funny isn't it?' she asked, her face pink and her eyes wide, 'how things turn out or how things seem to be. You sometimes just have to read between the lines Harry', and with that she suddenly got up.

'Wait', he said managing to find his voice, 'where are you going?'

'Home', she answered as if it was obvious, 'give Ginny my best regards. Hope to see you again Harry. Bye!' And she gathered her coat around her and walked out of the bar, leaving him staring after her. He couldn't move. As her midnight blue coat disappeared through the swinging doors, he looked around and saw that it had only been him and her in there and the bartender, who was busy looking at the television above him.

It was all odd, he thought as he pondered on it. Could it be that Luna had ceased this one opportunity to kiss him when the bar was empty and he alone? And what was up with the sudden kiss?

Little did he know that Luna walked out of there smiling as crazy as hell, satisfied that she had finally kissed Harry Potter, her high school secret sweetheart. She didn't care if they never ended up together but she had been dying to do that for years! And just when she had indeed decided to change from that Luna he once knew to THIS new fashionable Luna, she had decided that it was the right time to surprise him. After all, she thought as she walked back to her apartment, her wish had come true and not even Nargles nor Wrackspurts could have prevented THAT from happening.

(FUNNY ENOUGH I ALWAYS HAD THAT IN MY MIND AND JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN! I KNOW IT SEEMED A BIT WEIRD ON LUNA'S PART THAT SHE JUST SEEKED HARRY OUT AND KISSED HIM LIKE THAT BUT SHE HAD ALWAYS WANTED TO KISS HIM, EVEN IF SHE AND HIM NEVER BECAME AN ITEM. WEIRD AS SHE ALWAYS WAS, LUNA WASNT THE TYPE OF GIRL TO REVEAL HER FEELINGS EASY, ESPECIALLY TO HARRY WHO WOULD NOT HAVE LOVED HER BACK THE WAY SHE WANTED. SO SHE JUST DECIDED TO LET OUT HER SECRET TO HIM IN PERSON AND KISS HIM (WHAT A KISSER SHE SEEMS TO BE!).)

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


End file.
